This invention relates generally to terrarium structures, and more particularly to a collapsible terrarium which is inflatable to assume a desired configuration.
A terrarium is fully enclosed, small container wholly or predominantly made of glass or clear plastic material, the terrarium being adapted for the indoor cultivation of moisture-loving plants. The earliest form, known as a Wardian case, was invented by an English botanist in the 19th century, the case being constituted by a box-like glass dome fitted over a metal, earthenware or wooden base serving as a pot for growing living plants. Normally, moisture from an exposed plant is dissipated into the atmosphere through transpiration, so that the plant must be watered at frequent intervals, but in a terrarium the loss of moisture is slight and it is not necessary to replenish the water except occasionally.
Because of the growing popularity of terrariums, they are now commercially available in rigid plastic form. The terrarium consists of a plastic base having a pot formation for receiving plant soil and a plastic dome or shell which fits over the base. Plastic terrariums come in a range of sizes, and the larger ones are not only fairly expensive, but because of their size they are not easily stored when not in use, particularly in a small apartment dwelling.
Moreover, since in a standard terrarium the plant is grown in soil held in the base, one cannot readily change the plant or shift it to another setting, for the plant must be dug out of the soil.